IBC 13 starts 2019 strongly as PH's number three network, now with number one programs
February 05, 2019 AT 09:02 AM Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), Express Balita, Rapunzel (Janella Salvador), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Talent ng Bayan (Robin Padilla, Valeen Montenegro, Tuesday Vargas; Dingdong Avanzado, Jessa Zaragoza, Mac Alejandre), Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo) IBC opened 2019 on a high note as viewers nationwide tuned in to its sprots, news and entertainment shows, making the network hit an average audience share of 25% in January, or 15 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 30%, based on Kantar Media’s data. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. IBC 13 led in Mega Manila where it scored 40%, beating ABS-CBN’s 37% and GMA’s 28% and in Metro Manila, where it registered an average audience share of 21% against ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 23%. ABS-CBN likewise led in Total Luzon, where it garnered 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 32%, in Total Visayas with 36%, or 29 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 54% and GMA’s 25%, and in Total Mindanao with 22%, while ABS-CBN scored 55% and GMA only scored 26%. IBC 13 programs ruled the top 30 list of most watched programs in January with the “2019 PBA Phippine Cup” on top, including San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (43.1%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (42.8%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (42.5%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (42.4%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa (42.2%). Also part of the top 30 are Cesar Montano’s game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (41.5%), followed by Janella Salvador-starrer fantaserye “Rapunzel” (38.7%) which earns its place in the top 30, Robin Padilla’s reality talent show “Talent ng Bayan” (38.3%), Sarah Geronimo’s newest Sunday night musical variety show “Sarah G. Live” (37.4%), Joyce Abestano-starrer curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” (36.6%) continued to rule its timeslot every Saturday, IBC’s flagship news program “Express Balita” (35.8%), the values-laden program “Tasya Fantasya” (33.9%), Dominic Roque-starrer “Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell” (31.5%) which ended its run strongly, “Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?” (27.6%) sustained its high viewership, the drama anthology program “Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes” (21.8%), SofiEgo’s newest fantaserye “Vampire Slayer” (21.3%), and Joey de Leon’s gag show T.O.D.A.S. (20.9%) Meanwhile, IBC 13 won across all time blocks, particulary in primetime where it earned an average audience share of 58%, or 25 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 50%. and GMA’s 29%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapinoy network was also successful in conquering the morning block (6AM-12NN) with an average audience share of 23%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 37% and GMA’s 27%; in the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 53%, versus ABS-CBN’s 42%.and GMA’s 31%; and in the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 22%, beating ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 33%. For the first time, because of the success of its shows, IBC 13 under the leadership of Jose Avellana is now the #1 network on both noontime and primetime. 'TOP 30 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN JANUARY 2019 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 43.1% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 42.8% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 42.5% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 42.4% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 42.2% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 41.5% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.1% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 38.3% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 37.4% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 33.9% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.8% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 31.5% #''World of Dance Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''Ngayon at Kailanman'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.7% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (IBC) - 27.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 25.7% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.3% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.2% #''Minute to Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.6% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.4% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 21.8% #''Vampire Slayer'' (IBC) - 21.3% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.9% IBC 13, the number 1 network on both noontime and primetime: *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (Monday-Friday 12:15PM-3:15PM/Saturday 12:00NN-3:00PM) *''Nanaan Ka, Flordleuna?'' (Monday-Friday 5:45PM-6:30PM) *''Express Balita'' (Monday-Friday 6:30PM-7:30PM) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (Monday-Friday 7:30PM-8:30PM) *''Rapunzel'' (Monday-Friday 8:30PM-9:15PM) *''2019 PBA Philippine Cup'' (Saturday and Sunday 3:00PM-7:30PM) *''Iskul Bukol'' (Saturday 7;30PM-8:15PM) *''Tasya Fantasya'' (Sunday 7:30PM-8:15PM) *''Talent ng Bayan'' (Sunday 8:15PM-9:15PM) *''Sarah G. Live'' (Sunday 9:15PM-10:15PM)